My First
by Yumiko Koumori
Summary: Kyle learns to accept that Stan is going out with Wendy, but he still asks only of one thing from Stan. Will that one thing change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Kyle learns to accept that Stan is going out with Wendy, but he still asks only of one thing from Stan. Will that one thing change everything?**

**Warning: Hard yaoi lemon and one straight lemon scene(chapter two) -_- First time doing straight lemon, so be warned! Homophobes: please click the back button.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of the characters in that story. The only thing that is mine is this story and I'm very proud of my writing skills! u**

**...**

**Chapter One:**

Stan and Kyle had always been Super Best Friends, ever since elementary school. They were one of the few friends who didn't get separated by the clichés that began in middle school and high school. While everyone left their old friends for new replacement friends that dressed the same and looked the same, they did not. They had a connection which no other kids in their school (that they knew of) had. That's why they were _Super_ Best Friends.

They were in tenth grade at South Park High and they had never gone a day without talking to each other, even if it was over text or on Facebook. Not even that tramp, Wendy, could keep them apart. Kyle didn't like her much, and that was clear to almost everyone at SP High. Actually, everyone pretty much knew about it. Even the teachers knew and hell, they barely paid attention to the kids. Kyle never approved of Wendy, not since the day back in fourth grade when she asked him to the Sadie's dance, which much to Kyle's surprise Stan agreed to. He knew Stan could do so much better. Wendy just wasn't Stan-material. He explained this to Kenny, one of the only friends he ever talked to about Stan. When Kenny asked Kyle what exactly Stan-material was, he answered, "Someone who is smarter than her, and funnier than her, and not as annoying as her, and much more good looking than her. Someone who can also be his best friend, who is willing to pick his nose if he has to! Someone more like me, dammit." Kenny stared at Kyle with his sly smile that said "you **like like** Stan", causing Kyle to blush. "I said someone _like_ me." Kenny didn't buy that, of course. After all, Kyle had said "someone one who can also be his best friend, who is willing to pick his nose if **he** has to".

It took Kyle many insomnatic nights to finally realize that the rule "bros before hoes" had very few exceptions. One of the exceptions was that if one of the bros was in love with that hoe. His guts began to cramp at the thought of Stan actually being in love with Wendy. _Is he actually in love with her? I know I'm his best friend, but I have never asked..._ He'd never heard Stan tell her he loved her, not even when she told him. His reply was always "ditto", "ily too", or "I love me, too". He couldn't actually confirm of that, though. Even though they talked every day, there might have been some point in their life when Stan was alone with The Girl, which was just one of Kyle's many nicknames for Wendy.

Kyle bit his lip as he lay awake, thinking over things once again. He had come to a conclusion. He would learn to accept that Stan was with Wendy and the "bros before hoes" rule did not apply to them. His mind began to wander. _Well...maybe the rule will apply to _**one **_thing...I want to beat her at that, just like I beat her at being his first kiss!_ They were in fourth grade when they decided to "practice" kissing so when they grew up, they could be experts at kissing. Even though they had only practiced for a few months, Kyle was still proud of being his first kiss. They didn't talk about that nowdays, though. Sometimes he felt like Stan forgot about that. _Stan would never forget_, he though. _He's always had a good memory._ The past was the past though, and now Wendy had won over Stan. Kyle rolled to the opposite side of his twin sized bed and stared at the wall. He'd ask tomorrow after school for that one favor from Stan. He was staying over Kyle's house that night anyway. After school was over, Winter Break would begin, and as a Super Best Friend tradition, they always had sleepovers at Kyle's house the Friday before Winter Break.

They walked home with Cartman and Kenny after school the next day. Kenny kept nudging at Kyle. He knew of Kyle's plan. Somehow, he always knew everything. Kyle playfully shoved Kenny away and glared at him to keep silent and not ruin a thing.

Cartman was babbling away about something stupid that had pissed him off at school. Something about stupid teachers assigning homework over break.

"Really, do they have no heart?"

"Shut up, Cartman, no one wants to hear your complaints anyway. Just do the damn homework tonight and you'll have the whole two weeks for yourself anyway."

"Even though that's a pretty good idea, I am not taking orders from anyone!"

"It's not an order, it's just a suggestion."

"Why don't you take your own suggestion? Oh wait, I forgot. You and Stan are spending the whole day playing video games."

"I did all my homework at lunch. That way we," he threw his arm over Stan's shoulder, making the dark haired boy smile,"can spend the night playing videogames."

"Well, that was unexpected. The Jew finished his homework earlier than everyone else. Always overacheiving," Eric stated sarcastically.

Kyle rolled his eyes and ignored the name calling. "Did you bring the game?"

"Duh, 'course I did!" Stan reached into his backpack and brought out the most recent Guitar Hero game, handing it over to Kyle.

"Dude, that's sick! And it's still in the wrapping!"

"I almost forgot! We're going to have to be careful with the wrapping. I want to put it away just like it came when we're done with it."

Kyle smirked. "Why?"

"I found this in my mom's room. It's supposed to be my Christmas present. We're lucky my mom hadn't wrapped it in gift wrap yet."

The four approached Eric's house and Eric walked into his house, but not before yelling, "Later, homos," while saluting in his Nazi form and going inside. Stan and Kyle turned to enter Kyle's house a while after that and Kenny waved bye, giving a "good luck" wink to Kyle.

Puzzled by the wink, Stan asked Kyle, "What the hell was that?"

Kyle took off his shoes by the door and hung his coat into the closet. "Ahaha, nothing, don't worry about it."

Stan did the same. "Hm, are you holding a secret from me, Super Best Friend?" Stan playfully hip bumped Kyle as the non-Jew friend walked into the kitchen and reached into the refridgerator for a can of cherry flavoured soda. Kyle followed and grabbed himself a soda as well.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"Well, maybe I'm hiding a secret as well." Stan smiled as he opened his soda and took a long sip of it.

"Are you?"

Stan swallowed and wrinkled his eyebrow a bit, thinking. "I don't know, am I? But I'll gladly tell you if you tell me."

"Fine, I am hiding a secret. Now, are you?"

"Yesss..." He replied before walking into the living room and beginning the delicate procedure of removing the wrapping off the game. Kyle hovered over that clue, then waved it away and followed Stan into the living room.

After succeeding in opening the game and making their own characters and making a band called "the Underwear Gnomes", they began their world tour of their controller instruments career. Stan always played the bass and Kyle always played the guitar. Just another one of their Super Best Friends traditions. They were halfway through the song "Knives and Pens" by Black Veil Brides when Kyle decided to ask Stan.

"Stan, remember how we've been each other's firsts at everything?" They clicked away.

"Yup. I was the first guy to actually slap you in the face when you got too annoying."

"And I was the first one to make you piss your pants from laughing."

Stan blushed in embarrassment. "Dude, that was in kindergarden."

"Still haven't forgotten. And you know how you're with The Girl..."

"Yup."

"I don't want her to break my streak at being your first everything and I don't want anyone breaking your streak of being my first everything...So, I was thinking..."

"What is it, Kyle?"

"I...I was wondering if we could be each other's first sexual exerience..."

Stan clicked the pause button and turned to look at the red head. "What?"

The red head set his controller down on the coffee table in front of them and kept his eyes away from Stan's bright blue eyes. "I know you're still a virgin and I'm still a virgin. And someday, that's going to change. It'll probably be sooner for you since you're dating her and we're in high school so at some point in your high school career, you two will fuck. I'm okay with that, but I won't be okay with knowing she beat me at being one of your firsts." He kept his eyes away from Stan, who kept silent for a while. "No one will know, I promise. Just like no one has known about our kiss and stuff. I'm making a huge sacrifice, letting her steal my Super Best Friend, and this is the only thing I ask of you. And-and you can close your eyes and pretend I'm her so it won't be like you're gay." By that point, Kyle was red at his face, but he gathered enough courage to take a look at Stan. Stan was grinning, his pale hand covering half of his smile. That made Kyle redden even more, even at his ears. "What's so funny!"

Stan brushed his fingers over the black fringes that covered his forehead. "Kenny told me today that you were going to ask me that."

"What!" _Ooooh, that little mother fucker is going to pay!_

"When Kenny told me that you were going to ask me that, I can't say I was too surprised. So...my answer is yes."

"Yes?"

Stan scooted closer to his Super Best Friend and worked his hand up the smaller boy's arm and to the back of his head. He pressed his lips against the red head's forehead, placing a small kiss. "Yes, Kyle, I will steal your virginity and you will steal mine." Stan placed a delicate kiss in between Kyle's eye brows, then on the tip of his nose, and then finally on his lips. The kiss on the lips was not as delicate. It was more rough, more hot. His lips smacked against the others who kissed him back decisively. Stan moved his lips away and stared at the green eyed boy. "God, Kyle Brofloski, I've missed kissing you so much."

Kyle looked away. "Kissing? When did we ever kiss?"

Stan smiled. "Silly goose, I know you didn't forget. You were just talking about it."

"No more talking." Kyle leaned forward and caught Stan's lips with his own.

After much kissing and humping, the two teenage boys were tangled on the couch. Kyle was completely naked and Stan wore nothing but his blue boxers. The green eyed male was on his hands and knees, moaning softly as the blue eyed male worked his fingers inside the tight virgin hole, scissoring and penetrating, preparing him for the Bigger One. Stan never thought that he'd be so turned on by this. He was close to coming just by the sounds Kyle made and the erotic sight of his tight asshole. Stan removed his fingers and held the boy's ass apart with his thumbs as he positioned his urging cock at the opening. He groaned hard as he pushed his cock inside, feeling him tighten and loosen consecutively. Kyle bit the arm rest of the coach, his cries muffled. It hurt so good to be stretched out; He nearly came. Once Stan was buried deep inside the hot cave, he restrained his hips from moving. Kyle's thin arms were lightly shaking. He bent over and kissed the other's shoulder.

"You okay?" Kyle nodded softly, inhaling deeply as Stan began to pull out. There was no control after that;both had let the pleasure and excitement of sex take over their bodies. Kyle uttered loudly, his small hips pounding back against Stan's. He begged for more, begged to be penetrated deeper. Stan nibbled and sucked on the uke's shoulder, thrusting balls-deep into Kyle, his hand working the hard shaft between Kyle's legs. He grunted dirty things to Kyle. He touched him everywhere, feeling all over Kyle's delicate and slightly boney body. The red-faced red-headed boy cried when his prostate was hit furiously. It only took three times of being hit in the prostate for him to be sent over, releasing his hot semen into Stan's rough hands. The tightness returned around his cock and he came inside Kyle while he rode out his orgasm.

They collapsed onto the couch, their sweaty bodies tangled together, their breathe slowing down. Kyle squirmed around and Stan lifted himself off of Kyle to let him sit up. Once they were sitting, the Jew pulled Stan into a warm hug.

"Thanks, Stan."

**...**

**(A/N) I hope no one minds me calling Kyle "The Jew". I have nothing against Jews. I just think it's a rather cute nickname. Review! -Yumiko**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! First SP lemon scene complete! I hope it was a success. I mean, I'm pretty sure that it was, since I'm not an amateur when it comes to these lemon scenes...maybe that was TMI -_- Lol, gomenasai :) anyway, enjoy chapter two! ~Yumiko**

**...**

**Chapter Two:**

Surprisingly, things after the intense sex-making at Kyle's house were back to normal. Nothing was awkward. Kyle thanked God many many times for not letting things get awkward with his Super Best Friend.

The red head was in his room playing a game of Pac-Man when his cell phone started to vibrate. He leaped across his bed and attacked his cell phone, opening the new text message. Of course, it was none other than Stan.

_Hey Ky goin to Tokens party tonite?_

Token's party? How had he forgotten! Token always had a rave at his house the first Saturday of Winter Break. He texted back: _I had completely forgotten D: thnxs 4 remindin me!_

**...**

Around eight in the afternoon, Stan and Wendy arrived at Token's house. The huge house was bursting with loud rave music, the type that always made you want to dance no matter what mood you were in. They opened the door and entered the house full of dancing teens. Right away, Stan's eyes caught the red wavy hair that belonged to his favourite Jew. He was with many of his friends-Kenny and Token, who had taken an interest in dirty dancing and were grinding each other, Clyde and Butters, Craig who was trying to break through Tweek's barrier to get him to relax and enjoy the music, and Cartman, who was foolishly dancing.

Kyle was wearing a white long sleeve shirt under an orange sweater vest. He wore a neon green tie loosely around his neck, but was missing his signature green winter hat. He had on a tight pair of black jeans that showed off his ass(Stan noticed that immediately). Stan's attire was not as amazing as Kyle's in comparison. All he wore was his red long sleeve shirt under his black t-shirt with dark crimson jeans. He watched as the red head twirled his hips in those sexy jeans to the beat of the music. Completely forgetting about Wendy, he weaved his way through the crowds to Kyle. Kyle greeted his black haired friend with a smile who greeted him back with a quick peck on Kyle's forehead. Kyle hip bumped Stan and lifted the bottle of watermelon flavoured Smirnoff to his lips, taking a long sip of the half empty bottle. Stan grabbed the bottle and also took a sip of the vodka, then began to dance to the music.

A rave remix of the song "Sexting" (by Blood On The Dance Floor) began pumping throughout the house. Stan and Kyle laughed to themselves and continues to dance mindlessly to the music.

_I wanna fuck you hard, I wanna feel you deep, I wanna rock your body, I wanna taste your sweet, I wanna fuck you hard, I wanna feel you deep, I wanna ah ah, I wanna ah ah..._

Many damn good songs later, the Super Best Friends sat outside the door way to the backyard, the door wide open so they could still hear the music. Kyle held the box of menthol Camel cigarettes that Kenny had gave to him in his left hand and a lit cigarette in between his pointer and middle finger. He took a drag of the menthol then passed it to Stan who did the same. Stan exhaled and turned to Kyle.

"Hey, Ky, can you do this?" Kyle turned to look at him. The black haired male took another drag of the menthol, held it in for a few seconds, then exhaled through his nose like a bull. Kyle laughed and took the cigarette, attempted to copy Stan, but failed.

"Dammit, I can't do that...but...I can do this." Kyle inhaled the mintiness and exhaled three round circles. He passed the cigarette to Stan. "You take the last of it. I've got a whole pack to myself."

Stan took one last drag and then put the cigarette out. "Hey, don't think you'll have that to yourself. You're sharing with me, Brofloski."

"Stan Marsh, you know damn well that I hate when you smoke." The girly annoying voice came from inside the doorway. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Oh, God, it's the Girl."

Wendy lightly kicked Kyle's arm. "Oh, God, it's the Jew," mocked the girl in the purple dress. "Stan, I'm tired. Take me home."

Stan nodded. "Mkay. Wait, can you go check to see if I left my phone in the downstairs bathroom?"

"Uh, no? I don't take order's from anyone."

"Alright, then, it won't be my fault when people see the pictures of you during your first experience with ecstacy."

The Girl blushed and lightly slapped the Boy's head. "Stan! You were suppossed to delete those!"

"I'll delete them after you get my phone from the bathroom." Frustrated, the Girl walked away to go look for the phone. At that moment, the black haired boy took out his phone. "I had it with me the whole time," he said with a crooked grin.

"Why'd yo do that? She'll be pissed if she finds out you made her go look for something that wasn't there."

"Ah, let her. I needed a moment to do something." Before Kyle could ask, Stan had pulled ihm into a deep french kiss, lips skiming over each other's lips, tongues rubbing over each other non-stop. It was something Stan had wanted most since he saw him dancing away in the crowd. The kiss was broken too soon. "I was just practicing," he said in his just-kidding tone, standing up. Kyle reached back and slapped Stan's leg.

"You're an asshole." He grinned up at the black haired boy. "See you tommorow, Super Best Friend."

"Bye, Super Best Friend." The Jew stared at him walking away then he rested his back against the cold wall and stared at the stars, smiling to himself. He could taste's the flavour of Marsh's lips: minty, warm, and a bit salty. Kyle's favourite flavour at the moment. A certain blonde appeared out of no where next to the red head, startling him.

"Holy shit, Ken, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"So, you guys did it, huh?" While nudging his elbow into Kyle's side, the attractive blonde gave a sly smile. Kyle leaned back, reaching up to the door knob, and closing the door.

"Is it obvious?"

"Well, excluding the fact that Stan left Wendy to come to you the second he walked into Token's house, you guys checking each other out, dirty dancing with each other, and ending the night with a kiss, it was completely obscure."

"Shit...if anyone finds out, Stan's gonna be angry at me. I promised him no one would find out, and considering your big and dirty mouth..."

"Hey, I know when to keep a secret. My lips are sealed."

"Yeah, and they were also sealed upon Token's big fat delicious lips."

Kenny blushed and grinned. "Don't try to change the subject. Tell me, how does it feel to know that you beat the Girl at stealing Stan's virginity?"

Kyle leaned his back against the door and sighed. "Magnificent. Wait, why am I talking to you about this? You're untrustworthy. You told Stan that I was going to ask him to fuck me."

"Like I said, I know when to keep a secret. Anyway, continue telling me about sex with Stan."

"Why do you want to know? I thought you weren't a virgin."

"I'm not a virgin. I just like to hear about people's first experiences."

"Well, what am I supposed to say?"

"Was it big?"

"Yes!" Kyle's face reddened, the same way it had when he lost his virginity. He looked away from Kenny, embarassed.

"Kyle Brofloski...you like-like Stan, don't you?"

"What? No." _I think it's more than that._

"Okay, it's more than that, isn't it?" The red head remained silent. How was he going to explain? "You can't kiss your best friend and fuck with him and still be just friends. You two aren't just Super Best Friends anymore. You're Super Best Friends With Benefits."

"And that's probably all we'll ever be."

"Don't go all depressed on me. C'mon, Kyle, let's go to you house and we can be like girls and talk about guys."

"I'll only talk about him if you talk about Token. That way, it's equal for both of us."

Kyle stood up, fixing his jeans and pulling Kyle up so he was also standing. "Fine by me. I could go on and on and on about him." Kyle followed him inside the house, the party still going on strong, even though it was like three in the morning. The rave music suddenly stopped and the teens that were previously dancing all groaned, confused and angry. Token got up on the coffee table that had been moved to the corner of the living room to make room for people to dance and directed everyone's attention to him.

"Hey! Everyone shut up and listen!" He cleared his throat. "By request, I am going to play a slow dance song for all the couples who came to my party tonight."_ Thank God Wendy and Stan had already left. I wouldn't be able to bear the sight of them dancing, arms wrapped around each other, body close together. _"So, grab your lovers and prepare for a good four minutes of slow dancing!" Everyone began to woot and grab their lovers closely. Token clicked away at his laptop and soon the slow song began to play, one that Kyle was very much familiar with. "Kissing In Cars" by Pierce the Veil. A song of pure love and romance. He watched as couples began twirling together. A chest pang suddenly attacked the red head's chest. He wanted to cry at how lonely he felt. Token cut threw the dancing couple's and approached Kenny, who was standing by Kyle's side. He smiled at him. Token was not bad looking; He just wasn't Kyle's type. He had gorgeous smooth-looking brown skin, voluptous lips that formed an attractive smile, straight white teeth, short curly hair that was not even half an inch long, and, to finally wrap everything together, gorgeous gleaming hazel coloured eyes. "Kenny, may I have permission to dance with you?"

To Kyle's surprise, Kenny looked over at him. "Is it okay if-"

"I'm not your mother, Ken. Go ahead. Dance away. I'll be fine." The Jew motioned for them to head to the dance floor, which they did, holding each other closely. Kyle sat on the steps of the stairs, his head turned, looking in between the wooden bars of the stairs as he watched all the happy couples dance. The couple that caught his eyes, however, was the one that danced right in the middle of the living room.

Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak.

They were South Park High School's first gay couple. They surprised everyone when they were seen one morning walking down the hall, the brunette's arm wrapped around the blonde's shoulder while said blonde had his arm wrapped around the taller boy's waist, his small boney fingers clutching on to the material of Craig's sweater. They watched as Craig walked Tweek all the way to his first period, then say goodbye with a kiss on the lips. After the couple detached, Craig walked back the way he came from and made his way to the opposite side of the school to his first period, well aware that he would be late. They faced many rough times because the school was not comfortable with the sudden change. But they pulled through strongly and soon people learned to keep their curious noses to themselves. They inspired many teens to break out of their shells. Many boys were confessing their "love" for another boy. The school became a gay-friendly environment, to boys and girls, such as Bebe who was the first overly-proud lesbian. She came to school wearing a "I Love Pink Tacos" shirt.

Kyle smiled, watching the couple slow dance. The brunette's strong hands wrapped around the delicate waist. The blonde's "noodle arms" wrapped around the brunette's neck, their foreheads attached, smiling. Tweek had been standing on top of Craig's feet. The other couples danced around Craig and Tweek, as if it were a scene from a romantic movie. The red head made a secret wish to gain a love like theirs.

Their love gave him hope.

**...**

Stan walked alongside of Wendy, completely silent as she babbled on about those girly tv shows she just loved to watch. Stan's mind was elsewhere, though. His mind was on Kyle. Lately, that's where his mind had been. Ever since the summer a few years ago when they traveled to Lake Tahoe and they had to share one single sleeping bag together. _He hasn't changed much since then. He's barely gotten taller, but he's gotten cuter. Much more cuter. More seductive, like when he was naked...ohmigod..._ Stan was getting turned on. It's like the red-head had him under a spell.

"Stan? STAN!" He jumped when he heard her yelling at him.

"What?"

"We're at my house now." 

"Oh...Goodnight." He was about to turn on his feet when Wendy spoke again.

"Wait, do you want to come in? My parents aren't home...so I thought tonight we could finally put your key in my lock."

Stan's face darkened. "U-Uh...I don't have a condom...and my mom expects me to be home by midnight."

"Stop making excuses and come inside." She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the too-warm house. Immediately, she pulled him into the guest room and pushed him onto the bed. She lifted her dress and pulled it over her head so she was half naked, only wearing her lavender coloured cotton underwear and her deep plum coloured bra.

"Wendy, atleast get me a condom." She rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the tan bed.

"In the bathroom, there's a basket full of condoms near the sink."

Stan went into the guest bathroom and grabbed one of the orange wrappers, his heart pounding against his chest. For some reason, he was terrified of fucking with Wendy. _I have to try, though. Maybe it won't be horrible...Shit, she's my girlfriend, afterall!_ He returned to the room and sat on the bed. She crawled close to him and sat on his lap, undoing her bra and exposing her A-cup tits. He blushed, embarassed. She laughed and pulled his hand to her chest.

"Squeeze me, Stan."

And he did. But there was no reaction to him. She was the one who moaned. She moved his hands and took off both of the Boy's shirts.

_Shit,_ he thought. _Thank God that it's dark in this room. Or else she would have seen the hickey I have on my chest._

She kissed his cheek and begged for him to remove her panties. He did...hesitantly. She took his hand and put it between her legs, right on top of her hot wet folds.

"Stan...stroke me..."

He pressed his finger between her folds and found her sensitive clit, rubbing his finger in circular motions. Her's nails dug into Stan's chest as she moaned aloud, her hips bucking forward, wanting more. Truthfully, he liked how she reacted to him...but it was nothing compared to how Kyle reacted to his fingers. Her moans weren't as seductive as Kyle's. Her pleasure face wasn't as much as a turn on.

She begged for him to enter her. She couldn't wait any longer. She needed to feel him inside her. He reached over to the night stand and grabbed the condom, pulling it onto his erection. He grabbed her hips, pulling her closer, and pushed her down, his hard manhood traveling deep inside of her. She cried out, the heat and burn unbearable, but addictive.

He closed his eyes. He imagined it was his beloved Jew who was riding him, who was bouncing fast and hard and mercilessly on top of him. He imagined it was the red head's nails that were scraping down his chest, that the sounds bouncing off the walls belonging to him, that the hips Stan was clutching belong to him. He imagined it was him who he was kissing, even though he didn't taste the same. He imagined it was Kyle who screamed his name when he reached his orgasm, that it was Kyle who tightened viciously around his cock, that it was Kyle who had stimulated his orgasm.

When he opened his eyes, though, it wasn't Kyle. It wasn't Kyle who was lying on the bed, exhausted and droopy eyed. It wasn't Kyle who motioned Stan to come cuddle with him. It wasn't Kyle who told him "I love you". It wasn't Kyle who he told "I love you, too". It was Wendy.

**...**

**(A/N)Hm...it kinda feels like Kenny is the cupid of this story :) Does anyone else know what I mean? Or maybe he's the fairy god mother! And Wendy is evil step mother who is keeping Prince Charming and Cinderella from falling in love! :| ...Now, I've got an idea for a picture to draw! ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This was originally supposed to be the last chapter...but I figured I was writing too much for one chapter. Anyway, here's chapter 3 and hopefully I will be finished with this story by chapter 4 or 5! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

A day had passed since Token's rave party and the Super Best Friends With Benefits hadn't texted or talked or anything. Kyle laid on his bed, staring at his phone, waiting for it to vibrate. It was late night and he hadn't even gotten as much as an accidental butt-dial. The red head continued glaring at his phone.

"You're not going to force a message to come by staring at your phone, Ky." Kenny sat up from laying on the floor, his face a few feet away from Kyle's face. He sighed, grabbing his phone and opening it for the fourtenth time that hour.

"Sorry, but it's so weird. We haven't gone a day without talking since sixth grade when we found out about Spacebook and texting. Ohmigawd, what if he got run over or something?"

The blonde laughed and laid back down on the floor, searching through the songs in Kyle's iPod again. "You're sounding as paranoid as Tweekers. Calm yourself. I mean, maybe he's busy or something."

"He's texted me when he was supposed to be washing the dishes, and cleaning the bathroom, and right in the middle of football practice. I doubt that being busy is the reason."

"Then that leaves only one explanation..." Kenny sat up and put his forehead right on top of Kyle's. His face was serious. "Stan and Wendy finally fucked." He pulled away and laid back down on the floor.

"What? No way. I doubt it."

"Really? 'Cause it seems like a perfectly good explanation. Maybe he really really liked fucking Wendy and he's not talking to you because he feels awkward." The Jew buried his face into his mattress, a groan escaping his mouth.

"Thanks for comforting me, Ken."

"Or! Or, maybe he really hated it and he's in a dilema between choosing his girlfriend or his Super Best Friend With Benifits."

"I doubt that, too. Somehow, the other thing you said seems more plausible."

"If that's the kinda reaction I get from trying to comfort you, then I'm staying silent now."

"KEEEENNNY! YOU'RE MOM IS HERE!" Ike yelled from downstairs, Kenny's mom waiting impatiently by the door. She wasn't happy. Kenny hadn't even told her about the sleep over. In Kyle's room, Kenny stood up and tossed the iPod on the bed.

"Kyle, just relax, okay? Keep yourself busy with something to take your mind off of things." He walked out the door. "Bye!"

Kyle stared at his phone for the next three minutes before standing up and going down the hallway of the cold house to his parent's room. He walked into the master bathroom and grabbed out his mom's blue straightening iron. _Maybe now's a good time for me to see what my hair looks like straight..._

* * *

In Kyle's room, his cellphone vibrated three times.

Stan waited in his room, staring at his cell phone. He for sure thought that Kyle would reply to his text in less than half a minute since they hadn't talked in a while. He was so sure of it, that when the minute passed, he checked to make sure that the message actually sent. Which it did, of course, AT&T never failed him before. He watched the minutes tick away on his phone, waiting for a reply.

_Dammit...I hope he isn't mad at me for ignoring him all day..._

_Holy shit!_ Kyle stared at his red hair in the mirror. He finished straightening it and he had no idea how long it actually was. Okay, so it wasn't as long as Slash's hair probably would be if he straightened it, but it was pretty long for him. The ruby strands enveloped his face, the longest stands not passing by his jawbone. His fringes covered his eyes a bit so he had to hold them up so he could see properly. His ears were completely hidden by the red sea of hair. He liked it. It made him look extremely hot, like one of those cute emo kids. He grabbed his lime ushanka and put it on his head. Damn, that only made it look better. He smiled at himself, proud at his new hair style. He'd probably end up keeping it like that.

"Kyle, sweetie, are you in there?" Kyle's plump mom walked into the bathroom. "My, your hair looks lovely!"

"I know, right?" He smiled at his mom as he pushed the oval button on the iron to turn it off. "You should get me one of these, Mom. I'm thinking about keeping my hair like this."

_Oh my..._Mrs. Brofloski thought to herself._ He...he's kinda talking like a daughter would. _"I'll go out later tonight and I'll bye you one. Just promise to keep those grades up."

He smiled at his mother, looking rather feminine. She definitely noticed. "I always do. Thanks, Mom. I'll be in my room." Mrs. Brofloski watched her son leave to his bedroom.

Kyle closed his bedroom door and walked to the computer. He was definitely going to post this as his status to see how many people would ask him to send them a picture of himself. His fingers danced on the keyboard, but stopped when they heard the muffled vibration coming from the bed. His eyes darted to the forgotten cell phone on his bed. The blue light from his cell phone shone bright, with the words "2 New Text Messages" running across the screen. He jolted out off of the black leather chair and on to his bed, grabbing his phone and opening the messages. He was half surprised when he saw that they were from Stan.

_Hey u shuld come ovr 2 my house. dont tell ur parents tho. more fun if they dont no._

_R u there? If ur pissed that I didnt talk to you im sorry. i'll explain wen u get here._

His chest beated fast. What did he have to explain? He quickly changed his clothing, putting on his only clean shirt left, a plain gray t-shirt. He slipped his feet into his no-shoelace checkered Vans. Standing near his bedroom door, he took a few breathes and calmed himself, realizing that his heart was beating fast out of excitement. He didn't want to get excited over nothing. He put on his tangerine coloured sweater and carefully made his way into the hall. He could hear his mom in her bedroom, watching a movie. Carefully, he crawled down the hall on his knees and down the stairs as quickly as he possibly could. He reached the door when he remembered something: Where was Ike?

* * *

**(A/N) (INSERT OMINOUS MUSIC HERE) Lol. Nothing much to say today. Again, sorry for the short chapter. I decided to cut off more than half of what I had... and most of what I left was just filler stuff (hence: Kyle straightening his hair) but things will get better! Make sure you check out my other stories! And keep those requests coming :) ~Yumi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Readers,**

**I am sorry to inform you all that this story has been discontinued. The reasons for the discontinuation for this story are the following: lack of interest, lack of reviews, irrelevantness.**

**I am so sorry for this, but I think that it is best if I forget about this story and focus on the better ones that I am working on now.**

**Sincerely,**

**Yumiko.**

**P.S. This is a joke. I am simply taking a break. This story will continue after June 9 due to school exams :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): **Yes, this is truly happening. No, this is not a joke. Let me begin by apologising for my long absence and my forgotten promises. I have found that with each year that I age, I am held accountable for more and more responsibility. I had to get a job, I was enrolled into four AP classes, and the stress and depression just kept building up. So, in all the craze, it was very easy to forget my passion for writing.

I haven't written much since this school year began. Because this is my senior year, I was focused on making my grades look nice and earning money so when the time comes, I can move out. I got so stressed out. But, when I picked up my pen again to begin writing a new South Park story, I remembered how much writing really calms my nerves!

And, eventually, I got my muse back for this story.

This will be the final chapter of this story. I am so sorry that my followers had to wait more than three years for this to finish. It was not supposed to take this long to begin with. And, reading back at the previous chapters, I could see how much my writing has improved and how much I have actually matured.

But, I digress.

I have this chapter written down on notebook paper already and it's pretty lengthy. I owe you guys a nice thick chapter to make up for my absence.

Also, I mentioned my new South Park story. It will have a lot of couples, but will mainly focus on Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak as well as Red Goth (who has been fandubbed as "Dylan") and Vampire Mike, as well as Kenny McCormick and Damien Thorn (because I have a soft spot for this couple and there isn't enough of them out there!) I promise you, it is very interesting and I have a notebook full of drabbles that I plan to use in the story. But, I am going through a tiring process of write, beta, rewrite, beta, prototype, beta, and final before I actually begin to upload them. To prevent any long absences, I want to have a solid grip on the story before putting it out for everyone to read. I hope you are looking forward to that, and maybe, I will add some Stan and Kyle into the story :)

Without further ado, here is the final chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.

xoxox, Yumiko.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Where are you going?"

I jumped a little in my track as I turned around to face Ike. He was standing at the top of the stairs and the doorknob to exit my house was just within my reach. Ike is only two years younger than me, and at the time, he was just a preteen in middle school. He was dressed strangely. His signature electric-blue sweater was missing. Instead, he was dressed in a pure black long sleeve shirt decorated with spiders over a pair of creepy maroon jeans and worn out black Toms. This was unusually dark for him.

"Uh... I'm going to Stan's house."

"Sneaking out?" He whispered.

"Y-Yeah..."

He looked over his shoulder, in the direction of our parent's bedroom. The door was slightly cracked and the sound of my mother on her phone talking to a friend from Jersey while the television played in the background poured into the looked at me and flashed a toothy grin at me.

"You know... I could easily walk in there and tell her that you plan on leaving. You know how much she dislikes when we have sleepovers on weekdays, even though we're on winter break."

"I knew you were gonna play black-mailing little brother." I sighed. "Fine. What is it that you want?"

"A ride."

"A ride? Where to?"

He scratched his neck, his face blushing slightly. "Uh... To Georgie's house."

"That small goth?!" He flashed me a warning and I held up my hands in apology. "Is he the reason behind your sudden change in wardrobe?"

"Sudden change in - God, Kyle! You really are the Brother of the Year!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been dressing this way for half a year now. You would've noticed if you payed more attention to me."

"Ohhh.." _He's hurt_, I deduced. I walked up to him and pulled him into an embrace. "Is this what you need? A little one on one time? Wanna go take a bubble bath together just like old times?" He was pushing away at my chest and sputtering insults here and there, but I could tell this was what he secretly desired. "C'mon. Let's make our get-away before Mom finishes talking on the phone."

* * *

Georgie's house was not near mine - not by a long shot. He lived on the other end of South Park, in Kenny's neighborhood. So, the ride in my parent's car was a bit lengthy. And, it was evident that the closer we got to Georgie's. the more nervous Ike became. He was gnawing at his black painted fingernails and his face was flushed.

"What's up, Maple tree?" He glared at me for that ridiculous nickname. "From the looks of it, I'd say you're nervous about a date or something." From my peripheral vision, I could see that his face turned pink. I laughed. "Oh, God, that's it, isn't it?! You're going on a date with Georgie!" He stammered, but all he could say was, "Shut up!"

I turned the corner of the street and I could see Georgie's house approaching. It was a small one-story house with roses on the front lawn and one of those swinging benches near the door. Not the type you'd expect a Georgie to live in.

"Just... Don't tell Mom and Dad."

"Why would I?" I stopped in front of the house. "There's nothing wrong with liking another male."

He stared at me, a puppydog-like look in his eyes. "Really?"

I cleared my throat. "Uh, yeah. I'm the last person you should expect to be against homosexuality."

"You mean-"

"Uh, look. We'll talk at home, okay? We don't talk enough and I know there's at least something we'd like to share with each other."

"We're not very good brothers."

"No, but that can change, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Look. Enough serious talk. Go have fun on your date."

He opened the door, and before stepping out, he kissed me on my cheek. As he shut the door, he poked his head through the window and said, "Have fun on yours, too."

I didn't have a chance to reply to him because before I knew it, he disappeared into the path of roses and into the house.

* * *

Stan was waiting for me by the door when I arrived. I was nervous about everything he had to tell me; I even forgot about my hair until Stan pulled off my ushanka to stare at it. I let him run his fingers through it and he even commented on how nice it looked. Secretly, I was pleased.

We went into his kitchen where we grabbed some delicious salty and fattening snacks and a couple of drinks before heading to his room.

His room was as it always was. It wasn't clean; however, it wasn't messy, either. His stereo was always playing music and his room was always the coldest one in the room. He sat on his bed and pulled me with him, making me sit to his left. I relaxed and let myself sink into his mattress.

We sat in silence as he fumbled with a bag of Cheesy Poofs before finally opening them. "Okay. Look, I'm sorry that I ignored you for two days. But, I was... And, I still am, a bit confused. I have a lot on my mind ever since we had sex." I cringed at the sound of that word. It sounded so dirty. "I mean, I was fine with it all until something happened."

"Is something wrong?"

"Nah, nothing like that." He took a few poofs in his mouth before eating them and swallowing them down with a drink of his Mountain Dew. He cleared his throat. "Look, I'm just gonna come out and say it. Wendy and I had sex, too."

There was a pang in my chest but I smiled softly for him. "That's good. When did this happen?"

"The night of Token's party."

"Ah."

"Yeah, but I'm all confused now. Because the whole time during sex with her, I was thinking of someone else." He grew silent, so I guessed that he was waiting for me to ask. But, did I want to know?

"Who were you thinking about?" Yes, I did.

"Uh... You." I couldn't formulate a sentence. He shushed my failed attempts. "It's just... Everything felt better when we did it together. Your skin felt nicer; your hair looked nicer. It just.. It just did, I can't explain myself. And, the whole time that I was having sex with her, I closed my eyes and pretended it was you." We sat in silence again. I cleared my throat.

"So, what does this all mean?"

He shook his head. "Honestly, I don't know. I'm still a bit confused, but I think I have it mostly figured out. But, I was hoping you'd let me..."

"Let you do what?"

"I was hoping you'd let me have sex with you again." My face probably projected the wrong impression because he added, "I mean, it's just to clarify if I really _did_ like having sex with you better than having it with Wendy! But, if it offends you in any way, I underst-"

I kissed him. I don't know where I got the courage to do it, but I did it anyway. I almost dropped my Pepsi onto the bed when I did it, too. I pulled away and stared at him.

"Just, shut up. It's fine. I kinda wanna do it again with you anyway." He grinned and took our snacks, moving them to the floor to avoid any unnecessary spillage on his bed. I used this time to remove my sweater and my shirt, leaving me only in my jeans. I almost laid down on his bed when he pulled me up by my arm and sat me on his lap.

"I want you like this today."

He then smashed our lips together, his strong hands my lower back. He fell back onto the bed so I was completely on top of him, my legs on the sides of his hips. His hands traveled down my back until he firmly grasped my ass. He pulled me closer to him, the friction in our laps increasing. His lips moved to my neck, nipping and sucking, forming circular purple marks. I moaned as his lips fell to my collarbone. My skin was really sensitive. His hands moved to my groin, fumbling with my zipper and attempting to push them down.

I make my way down his chest, lifting his shirt to kiss his lean abs. I placed a trail of my kisses, leading me lower to his lower region. As I dipped my tongue into his navel, his hands reached to my hair, playing with my locks. As I dipped my tongue deeper into his navel, my hands traveled up his chest then down his sides, lightly pressing into his flesh. His breathing trembled and I smiled at his reaction. I had dreamed about doing this since forever.

My fingers were shaking as I undid his button of his jeans and pulled down his zipper. I pulled his jeans down a bit before I stopped to stare at his briefs. My fingers brushed against his groin as I prepared myself.

I finally pulled them down, his _man-junk_ revealed to my face. This was the first time that I'd stare at it directly, and I felt my face going red. Stan laughed softly.

I let my fingers explore his length. As my fingers reached his delicate head, his breathing staggered and his fingers in my hair tightened. I figured he had waited enough and so, I took his head into his mouth.

He groaned and I took in as much of him as I could, bobbing my head slowly, swirling my tongue around the tip and down his length.

I looked up at him, and saw that he was struggling for composure.

"K-Ky… God, Kyle, I don't wanna.. Come in your mouth!" He grabbed my wrists and attempted to pull me up. I let his erection fall from my mouth and fell back on top of him, my lips placing kisses on his neck. I wanted badly to mark his neck, to leave him with hickeys up and down, from his jaw to his chest, to show the Girl that I had been there, too. However, I realized that would be wrong. I didn't want to cause Stand any more trouble.

Stan had managed to push my jeans down to mid-thigh and I assisted in removing them completely from my body, along with my underwear. Stan had pulled out a bottle of lube from somewhere underneath his body. I gave him a puzzled look.

"Uh.. Have you ever masturbated without lube?" He explained. "It's like sand paper!"

I wouldn't have known; the only time for the Great Unspoken Act at my house was at the shower. I didn't tell him that though. I simply kissed him instead.

I whispered in his ear not to bother lubricating my entrance; I really just wanted him inside again. He poured some lube on his junk, stroking himself a bit before placing his hands on my hips.

I lowered myself onto his lap. even though we had already done this before, my body wasn't used to it. I lowered completely onto him, my head resting on his chest as I huffed.

"K-Kyle.. You okay?"

I nodded softly "Just… Gimme a moment." He distracted me from the biting pain by rubbing his fingers gently on my lower back, tracing them up my spine then back down again. His lips placed against my forehead as he continued to pet me.

I tested myself by lifting my hips off of his sex drive and sliding back down. The pain was at a minimum and it began to feel pleasurable. I lifted my face and pressed my mouth against his allowing him to take control. His tongue wrestled against mine as his hands grabbed securely on my bottom, lifting my hips off his member so only his head remained inside before dropping myself completely on him, taking his length inside me all at once. I moaned in pleasure against his kiss, my hands gripping his broad shoulders with my nails pressing into his flesh he repeated the motion, making me moan again.

He wasn't holding back. He showed no mercy as he pulled away my hips, only to thrust up meeting mine again. He continued to thrust inside me, pressing against my prostate, inevitably causing my walls to tighten around him. My body was shaking slightly as my pleasure spot was abused. Stan's mouth began to nip at my neck again, and i rolled my head to the side, allowing him better access. Our hips bounced against each other. My erection rubbed roughly against his lean stomach.

I was in euphoria with him thats all that mattered.

I buried my face against his neck and kissed it before taking in some of his flesh and sucking on it. I figured the Girl should know that I was here and I was damn proud of it.

I placed a trail of hickeys down his neck, admiring the slightly purple marks.

Stan managed to thrust into my prostate rapidly. Pressure began to build in my stomach. My moans got louder, my nails digging deeper into his flesh. His left hand moved to my erection, fingers brushing softly against the sensitive tip.

This small motion was enough for me to lose it. Biting onto his collarbone as I released myself onto his hand as my body convulsed from the waves of my orgasm. The tightening caused by my orgasm pulled Stan over as well .

I laid on top of him for a moment until I gathered enough strength to roll off him. We stared at the ceiling as we focused on catching our breath. Stan cleared his throat. I glanced at him but he refused to look away from the ceiling.

"Yeah… I think I cleared my confusion."

I was about to ask him what he meant when his hand searched for mine on the blanket and our fingers interlaced.

* * *

After a quick shower and a change of the bedsheets, we were too exhausted to pull an all-nighter. So, with his body perfectly curved around mine and our fingers intertwined, we dozed off into a happy sleep.

That is until very early in the morning when the doorbell wouldn't stop ringing. With a curse, Stan rolled off the bed promising to return shortly. However, I had a horrible feeling about this so I followed him downstairs.

As he reached the front door, never-ending doorbell ringing switched to never-ending door pounding. When Stan opened the door we were taken by surprise and placed into an awkward situation.

Wendy stared at us in awe; Stan was only in his pajama bottoms and I was only in an oversized shirt of his. My face turned red and half hid my body behind his.

Neither of them spoke at first, but it was Wendy who began.

"What the hell is going on here, Stan Marsh?! You ignore me for three days and then I find you half naked with your best friend! You have a lot of explaining to do!"

Stan simply stared at her, obviously thinking of how to say what was on his mind. Finally he smiled and said, "No, Wendy. I don't have anything to explain to you. This is exactly what it looks like. I love my best friend more than I love you. For that reason, I have decided that we should start seeing other people because a girl can't go out with a gay man."

"You are not just dropping me off like this. We have a lot to discuss, Stanley. I'm… I'm… Uh, pregnant!"

I almost believed her until I heard Stan laugh. "You're a riot, Wendy. You really are." And, with that, he shut the door in her face, making sure to lock it so her psychotic ass wouldn't just barge inside.

* * *

Stan held me close as we laid on his bed again. His eyes were closed and I could tell he wanted to go back to sleep.

"Stan?"

"Hm, " he mumbled, half asleep.

"Stan, what does this mean… For… For us?"

He peeked through one eyelid before closing it again. "You couldn't have waited until later to ask me?"

"Why? What's later?"

"Dinner and a walk in the park. But, now that you asked, I guess this could be our first date as a couple."

My face flushed. "A… Couple?"

"Mhm… If that's alright with you." He buried his head closer into my chest and I began to play with his hair.

"That's… Fine, actually. That's marvelous."

He chuckled at my choice of words before lifting his face to gaze into my eyes.

"I love you, Stan," I heard myself whisper.

"I love you, too."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Pinky swear and lock it up?"

"Even better," he said before he sealed our promise with a kiss.

* * *

**(A/N): **I would like to thank my fabulous best friend for helping me type this out because I was too lazy to finish typing the last portion of this chapter.

I would also like to thank my followers who stuck through with me throughout this whole weird journey! You all are very lovely and I hope you guys will take interest in my next story! Until next time! (:

xoxox, Yumi.


End file.
